Titanium Dragonoid
is a Bakugan, the evolution of Blitz Dragonoid, and evolves into Fusion Dragonoid. He appears in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge as Dan's Guardian Bakugan. His BakuNano is Sonicanon and his Mobile Assaults are Zoompha and Rapilator. His Mechtogan is Zenthon and his Mechtogan Titan is Zenthon Titan. His BakuMutant partners are Infinity Helios and Taylean. Information Description Embodying the legacy and warrior skills of Dragonoid, this is the mightiest of Bakugan monsters. Titanium Dragonoid's body, legs and wings are strengthened with titanium giving him strength and mobility. Titanium Dragonoid can unleash explosive attacks in all directions. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In Destiny Revealed, Blitz Dragonoid evolved into Titanium Dragonoid because he defeated Phantom Dharak, in which Code Eve granted her powers to Blitz Dragonoid to make him evolve. Now that Code Eve has given her power to him, Drago and Dan rule over all the Bakugan in the universe, even though they believe all Bakugan are equal and refuse to take complete control. He later battles one of Koji's Bakugan and wins because it was told that he was never defeated. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In Interspace Showdown, he battles Ziperator and Jetro by himself and defeats them with Dragon Strength but he missed the first time around due to him seeing a vision of Razenoid. He later battles Bolcanon first and then with Horridian and Bolcanon by himself again and wins. He also couldn't control his new powers and almost destroyed the Battle Field in Bakugan Interspace. In Mechtogan Mayhem, he and Dan decide that they have to control Drago's new powers so they train in an abandoned arena, which was closed for repairs. Later, when he uses Dragon Hard Striker, he loses control of his powers and spawned the Mechtogan Zenthon, who starts attacking him for an unknown reason. Zenthon was powerful enough to break through Titanium Screen with his bare hands. After he uses Core Buster, Zenthon leaves and goes to the arena that Marucho is battling on. At the end of the episode, Dan and he come to the conclusion that training is not all they need. In Disconnect, he battled against Horridian and won the first round of the match, but in the second and third rounds, he lost due to Dan not using any of his strongest abilities. In Fall From Grace, he is secretly training with Dan in order to be able to control his powers in an abandoned arena in Bakugan Interspace but is getting tired out. He later loses control of his powers when he uses Dragon Force Striker and Zenthon appears out of the storm. He battles him alongside Tristar and Taylean but are unsuccessful at breaking through Zenthon's shield. Later, he and Taylean battle against Vertexx and Spyron and did not do a lot of work but they are still able to win due to Sellon purposely throwing the match. In Tri-Twister Take Down, he is training to learn how to control his powers in a abandoned arena in Bakugan Interspace once again. He was able to control his powers, but it was weak. He later observes the battle between three Cyclone Percivals against Infinity Trister, Taylean and was later joined by Horridian and Krowll. He also wanted to help Trister and Taylean when they were losing but he didn't due to Shun saying that Dan and he have to stop battling until he learns to control his powers. In Agony of Defeat, he was having nightmares of Mag Mel and Razenoid alongside Dan. Later he battled Horridian for first place in Bakugan Interspace. During the battle he lost control of his powers and made Zenthon appear and defeated Horridian. Due to him having (unintentional) assistance from Zenthon he and Dan are disqualified from the Grand Prix tournament and lose their top ranking. In BakuNano Explosion, he went back to New Vestroia with Dan to try to gain control of his ultimate powers in the real world. In Return to New Vestroia, he and Dan went to a secret place to train in New Vestroia when they ran into Preyas and his student Amazon. Amazon challenged them to a battle but they were not sure about it due to what happened in Bakugan Interspace. Dan theorized that in the real world, he could control his powers much easier, so they accepted, but did not reveal all of their power. However, Preyas told Amazon that Drago was holding back and Amazon started to taunt Drago. They decided to use their full power but as they were about to, they had visions of Zenthon, Mag Mel and Razenoid. After Drago contained his power, both he and Dan collapsed. In Chaos Control, he battled against a Chaos Bakugan (Iron Dragonoid) and a Mechtogan (Venexus) under the control of Anubias in his Gundalian Form alongside Preyas, unaware of their opponent's identity. During the battle, he unleashed his powers and Zenthon appeared. He later finally controlled his powers and broke free of Razenoid's connection. He later then figured out that he needed to tame Zenthon in order to control his powers and he did with the help of the ability Revolutional. After Zenthon was tamed, Venexus and Iron Dragonoid were easily defeated. In A Royale Pain, he makes a brief appearance with Dan. They were climbing a mountain to see the view of the sunset of New Vestroia. They agreed to control their powers and finally head back to Interspace. In Back in Sync, he tried to fully control Zenthon but failed. He received a visit from Wavern, who told him that he and Dan were out of sync. At the end of the episode they were fully back in sync and resolved to fully control Zenthon and bring the Brawlers back together. In Mind Search, he and Dan go into a cave that Wavern said would answer all of their questions. Later, they find a glowing orb and he asks Dan what it is. Then, the orb lights up and he and Dan see Mag Mel and Razenoid. After the light disappears, they are outside the cave again, but a weird symbol appears on his chest and Dan's hand. Then, he and Dan realize that the light was Code Eve. In Re-connection, he, Dan, and Wavern looked through their memories and they discovered an important clue in Drago's problem with his powers. In Triple Threat, he and Dan battled against Sellon and three Mechtogan (Miserak, Rockfist, and Deezall) alongside Zenthon and Zenthon Titan and won. In Interspace Under Siege, he and Dan returned to Interspace after they fill the danger from New Vestroia. In A Hero Returns, Drago and Dan summon Zenthon to fight the Chaos Bakugan but lost control of him. Later, he and Dan are not accepted as leaders, or even members, of the Brawlers because they abandoned the Brawlers. However, Dan has a vision about Gundalia being under attack and he is allowed to help the Brawlers because of his connection to Mag Mel. In Gundalia Under Fire, he received his BakuNano Sonicanon from Rafe and used it to destroy some Chaos Bakugan. Later on, he, Dan, and Zenthon battled against Razenoid, Mag Mel, and Dreadeon and lost. In Battle Lines, he fought alongside Zenthon and Zenthon Titan against Miserak, Rockfist, Smasheon, Venexus, Deezall, and Braxion and used an brand new ability called Wonder Superior, which is capable of overpowering even Mechtogan such as Miserak and Braxion. In Unlocking the Gate, he and Dan gave the others a piece of their power which enable them to call their Mechtogan. He also fought Razenoid and Dreadeon alongside Zenthon and won. Unfortunately, Razenoid was able to take half of his Gate to become whole. In Dangerous Beauty, he summoned Zenthon and fought against several Chaos Bakugan and Mechtogan's. However, Sellon took Dan's Key and gave it to Mag Mel. In Unfinished Business he summoned Zenthon and Zenthon Titan and fought against Horridian, Krowll, Krakenoid, Mutant Krowll, and Mutant Krakenoid and unlocked a brand new ability called Meteor Screen. In Behind the Mask, he, Dan, Zenthon, and Zenthon Titan fought against Mag Mel, Razenoid, Dreadeon, and Razen Titan. The battle had no outcome. In Interspace Armageddon, he, Dan, and the rest of the Brawlers try to reach an access point that was rebooted by Kato and Marucho's father, before the entire Interspace is deleted. Many Mechtogan and Bakugan try to stop them, when Spectra, Infinity Helios, and Slynix come in to help. In the end, Titanium Dragonoid and Infinity Helios perform BakuMutation to defeat all the Dreadeon clones. In Dark Moon, he fought the Chaos Bakugan, Dreadeon clones, Razen Titan clones with the rest of the Brawlers and he mutated with Taylean and Infinity Helios. In The Final Takedown, Drago had a very intense brawl with Evolved Razenoid. Zenthon and Zenthon Titan died to protect Drago. Razenoid tried to kill him, but when the attack hit, Titanium Dragonoid was gone and replaced with Fusion Dragonoid. In End of the Line, he appears in a flashback. ; Ability Cards * Dragon Strength * Dragon Hard Striker * Titanium Hummer (Titanium Rumble) * Titanium Screen * Core Buster * Dragon Force Striker * Dragon Blazer * Revolutional * Wonder Superior * Generation Shield * Dragon Maximum Striker * Double Up * Meteor Screen * Titanium Torrent Game In the game, Titanium Dragonoid holds the record of being able to hold the most BakuNanos, with five holes. The Subterra version has 920 Gs, the Ventus version has 920 Gs, the Darkus version has 870 Gs, and the Pyrus version has a high G-Power overlay of 970 Gs, 910 Gs, or 900 Gs, and a low G-Power overlay of 800 Gs. Etymology 'Gren' in the Japanese name of Titanium Dragonoid is derived from the Japanese for crimson flame, 紅蓮 (guren). Trivia *Unlike his other evolutions (starting with Perfect Dragonoid) this is the only one that has more than one Perfect Core Diamond (seven - two on his knees and elbows, one on his chest, and two on his tail). *When he lost control of his powers after using Core Buster, it exploded in the air and came crashing down like a bunch of meteors, similar to the move "Draco Meteor" from Pokemon. *Titanium Dragonoid is Drago's longest evolution along with Neo Dragonoid, but Titanium Dragonoid has got one year between Gundalian Invaders and Mechtanium Surge. *His Japanese name is similar with Gren Dragaon's as both names have the word in their names. Both Bakugan depict Dragon-type Pyrus Bakugan and are also the main protagonist of their respective series. Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Legendary soldiers Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Energy Holders Category:Characters Category:Bakugan (game) Category:Evolution Bakugan